Captive
by angelmariecloud
Summary: During a routine mission, Roach is captured by terrorist. With time running out for him, can the 141 save him in time? Note: I don't own Call of Duty or any of it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

One

"Roach!"

"There's too many of them. You can't take them on all on your own. Get out of here while you still can."

"I'll come back for you, I promise."

"I know."

Gary watched as Ghost took off running. "Take care of yourself Ghost." He was grabbed roughtly by the men who had been chasing them. He fougth, hoping to give Ghost enough time to escape. He was dragged to their leader.

"Tell me, soldier. Do you know what happens to trespassers in my country?"

"No, but I have a feeling you're about to tell me." Gary thought.

"They are beaten. I'll consider granting you mercy if you simply tell me what your objective was."

Gary fixed the man with a weighted glare.

"Go to hell." He replied softly, too quitely for the man to discern his country of origin. He was one of the only people in the 141 who didn't wear a flag badge, pointing out that they were all brothers and therefore flags were not important. MacTavish had laughed at the comment. Then turned serious when he pointed out that if they were compromised on a mission, a flag patch would be a dead give away to their countries of origin and could spell diaster. Ghost then had commented that Gary should have been intelligence because of his ability to think ahead.

At that point, Gary had flushed and fallen quiet. It wasn't like he didn't love his home country, hell he was proud to belong to it. He just didn't want to cause problems for her if say terrorist got a hokd of him, like now. Gary wasn't afraid of these men, he'd do what was necessary to protect his 'brothers'. The man barked an order in a language Gary didn't understand. He was dragged to a tree and tied to a lower branch, arms above his head.

He took a breath and brace himself for what he knew was to come, torture.


	2. Terrorists Really Suck

**Warning: This chapter and the ones that follow it contain character torture.**

Two

Gary felt his clothing slice off by a knife. He shut his eyes, there was no way in hell he was going to look these men in the eye while they tortured him. He prayed that Ghost made it to the LZ, that he would be able to tell the others what became of him. He knew deep down that it would be damn near impossible for them to get the clearance to rescue him. He also knew that even if they did, it was too risky to retrive one compromised comrade. He shut eyes and tried to focus on anything but the cold on his exposed skin. He instead focused on his first day with the one four one.

_Gary stepped off the plane and looked around at the base. It was a bit different than the one he'd been on since his last assignment. For one, it was in the middle of the dessert. Gary didn't mind, he'd needed a change of scenery, after everything that had happened to him. His fianc__é__ cheated on him with a member of his unit, __**that**__ had hurt, his captain none the less. He'd been so stunned that he hadn't been able to say a word to either of them. Then there was a small matter of his captain actually punching him when he'd finally processed what had happened._

"_What is this?" He had asked, finally coming out of his extreme shock after finding his fianc__é in bed with his CO. "Jen?"_

"_Don't answer him Jen."_

_Gary looked stunned._

"_Don't answer him?" Gary echoed in shock, which turned to shock, which turned to disgust. "Don't answer me? I trusted you! How could you do such a thing to me?"_

"_Relax yourself, Corporal."_

"_Relax?" Gary replied incredulousy. "I can't believe you'd both do this to me! How long have you been fucking my CO Jennifer?"_

"_That's not fair."_

_Gary gave her a hard look._

"_No, it isn't. Neither was walking into my apartment to find you with another man. You couldn't tell me that you- damn it Jennifer. Stay with him. Just get the fuck out of my apartment."_

"_Gary…" Jennifer had tried to appease the wounded man._

"_I said get out."_

_When Jen went to try to touch him, he pushed her away, just hard enough to make her stumble backward. He would never have hurt her though, he was a gentleman after all. He didn't even see the fist coming at him, until it had connected with his jaw._

"_What the hell is going on in here?" It was his Lieutenant. Gary got himself to his feet._

"_I found my former fiance in here with him." Gary snarled._

"_Easy son, I'll handle this, wait by the car for me."_

His focus was broken by a sharp burning pain on his back. He inhaled sharply. His captors laughed. He desperately tried to focus his attention elsewhere, anywhere but to no avail.

"They won't be coming for you my little captive. Even if they do, they'll be too late. I'm going to enjoy making you scream for your mother." Gary could feel the cold steel of the knife slide along the skin of his back and catch on the fresh cut. He'd never really been all that religious but now he found himself praying for the strength to endure. The knife was driven into his lower back, not very deep, but deep enough to penetrate the muscles.

His entire body tensed in protest, but he refused to give them the satisfaction of hearing him scream. He could felt the man twist the blade cruelly, and though his breathing accelerated, he didn't make a sound. Making a sound of disapproval, the terrorist dragged the blade through Gary's back.

"Now that you see what being a naughty captive earns, perhaps you would like to tell me your name." Came the whisper in his ear. Gary would have glared at the man, if he could. "No? Such a pity really, I'm trying to be a good host and you give me the cold shoulder." He ripped the blade from Gary's lower back and walked to the front.

Gary's hazel eyes glittered dangerously and he lashed out with his leg, catching the man's face. He'd forgotten that they hadn't completely fettered him. Unfortunately, all his actions earned him was a backhanded slap and his legs tied together and then staked to the ground. "You're spirited, I'll give you that. But that was most unwise of you." Gary leveled the man with a glare. "I find it odd that a soldier would go without his dogtags to identify his dead body. Where are they?"

Gary simply stared him down. His eyes widened in dismay when the others began searching through his many pockets. After a few minutes, they found what they were looking for. With a malicious smile, Gary's tormentor slipped the dogtags over his head. "A soldier should always wear these, Gary."

'Great, of all the terrorists, I get the one who's the most insane. If he kills me I can be his personal poltergist. Please Ghost, hurry up. I'd rather not be in pieces, this guy looks capable of actually doing it.'

The terrorist sighed.

"So stubborn!" He complained. He twirled the knife in his hand.

'Figures, he's gonna torture me with my own damn knife. God HATES me.' Gary bit his lip when the blade sank into his side. So far it was simply meant to be painful but not damaging. They wanted him alive in order to extract information from him. The blade was yanked free quickly enough.

"Andre! If you keep stabbing him, he'll bleed to death!" Another man said.

'He must be higher ranking than the loon.'

"I've barely gotten started." "Andre" whined.

"You ask the questions first idiot!"

Had the situation been different, Gary would have laughed. "Put him in a cell. And no more knifing him! I want him to live long enough to tell us everything we want to know!" Complaining about never having any fun, "Andre" cut Gary loose and dragged him to a small room. It was clean, considering it was a holding cell. As they had gone indoors he could hear "And make sure you give him clothes!"

When Gary felt hands on the hem of his camos he fought.

"I don't do men." Came the wry voice of "Andre". "I'm to make sure you are clothed. So if you interfere, I'll castrate you." Gary forced himself to remain still while "Andre" undressed him and then redressed him in very different clothing.

"How soon can we return for Roach?" Ghost asked. He was not eager to leave the young man in the clutches of those maniacs.

"Not for several days at least. We need to mount another force."

"I can be ready to go back for him within hours."

"No can do. We have other priorities."

"What could be more important than getting our man out of there?"

MacTavish sighed.

"We have orders to take down a known terrorist group."

**AN: Okay lovelys! Reviews are like boquets, they're nice to give.**


	3. The Beginning of the End

Three

The routine was the same most days. Gary would be taken from his cell, tortured all day then tossed back in at night. He was given water and sometimes something to eat. He counted the days with a piece of chalk he'd managed to steal on the back side of the door. He did it in the morning before they took him. By now he had been tortured an assortment of ways. He'd been cut, beaten, burned, shut into small spaces, left without food and water for a few days, drugged, hung by the wrists in the same spot for hours and flogged.

Of course while this was going on, his captors were all to glad to point out that he was all alone and that no one was going to come for him. They taunted and verbally abused him. Gary hoped that Ghost would come soon. It had been almost three months, and while they had destroyed his body many times over, they had yet to break his mind. He was holding onto that with an unconscious strength. It was nighttime now, but he was too exhausted to do anything but lean against the wall at his back. He'd attempted to escape twice but failed. The punishment for doing such hadn't been fun at all. Where they managed to find all these ancient torture devices, he wasn't sure but they certainly were painful. He wasn't sure if he could last much longer under the circumstances.

Andre was sadistic, but Andre's higher up was far worse. Many of his own men feared him. He'd begun torturing Gary a week ago. It had gone from being painful to completely agonizing. Every night, when it was over, Gary would be sobbing of how much pain he was in, his head hanging. The man was beyond psycopathic, he was completely deranged. Not to mention he was the one who came up with new ways to torture Gary. One day they took him to a room, tied him to a chair and left. The door was one of those you'd see on a place that would fill with water to equalize the pressure. The room first was flooded with icy cold water, up to his chin. Then the water was drained, the second time water filled the room it was super-heated, scalding his skin, a wound that lasted for several days.

Ghost was annoyed and worried. The recent missions they'd been on were successful but he couldn't help feeling like HQ had screwed over Roach.

"We'll go for him soon Ghost, I promise." MacTavish said. "I already gave Sheppard a piece of my mind."

"Good. I shouldn't have left him there. I should have gone back for him, anything. God, he's still a kid for fucks sake."

"You really are attached to him aren't you?" MacTavish asked.

Ghost smiled wanly. "He's grown on me. You remember his first day here?"

"I remember he was scared out of his wits."

"I for one was picturing him to be somewhat older and a lot larger."

"He is rather scrawny. But his mind is sharp! He hacked the base's computer in under an hour, a record in and of itself."

Toad intervened.

"Yeah and he got into so much trouble afterward. Poor guy, I thought General Sheppard was going to eat him whole. This place is a whole lot different without him. When you go to rescue him, count me in."

"I wasn't aware you two were friendly."

"He still owes me money!"

Gary had finally begun to doze off when Andre came in and doused him with cold water.

"I have great news my friend. Today you will tell us what we want to know. Tomorrow, you will die."

"You might as well just kill me. I'll never tell you anything, you pig!"

"Says the man who was squealing like a woman."

"If you were to engage me in fair fight, I'd strangle you with your own guts."

Andre tsked.

"I would have thought by now that my superior would have taught you manners by now."

"Maybe he's failing because he's stupid." Gary replied. He was going to be put to death soon anyway, he figured he had nothing left to lose. Gary knew what he wasw doing was stupid, he had stopped caring. It came with the realization that he'd die before Ghost and Captain MacTavish could come for him. He wasn't even sure he wanted them to come anymore.

He knew that these deranged men would stop at nothing to get the information, the codes to access the base. Gary didn't know them of course, but he wasn't about to tell them that. So he pretended he did know them to bide his time. It had worked so far. Gary was backhanded hard enough to make his head snap to one side. He secretly celebrated frustrating Andre and his superior, it meant a small victory on his part.

Andre called for two large men and Gary was brought to a small chamber. He'd been there many times already. He was strapped to a table.

"Now then, tell me the codes." A cold voice sounded to his right. Today was the first time they'd blindfolded him.

"I'm sorry, I left the codes in my other clothes." Gary replied. He cried out when he felt something hot and sharp press into the tender skin of his stomach.

"Let's try that answer again."

"Fuck you." He screamed again when the object press lower on his stomach.

"Tell me Gary, are these people even worth it? You protect them, but for what? As far as I've seen they haven't even bothered to come for you. You must not even be all that important to them if they just tossed you aside like so much American trash."

It hurt worse than any injury they could possibly inflict. Gary whimpered.

"You're wrong."

"Am I? Then why are you crying, Gary? Is it because deep down you know I'm right? Face it boy, you've been left here to rot."

"Even if that's the case, you'll never get anything out of me."

"Its been three months since your capture. If you'd known those codes, you would have told me by now. What a waste of my time. Take him back to his cell, he dies tomorrow."

**AN: So sorry to leave you hanging like that! Will update soon! Thank you for the reviews!**


	4. Rescue Pt 1

Four

Ghost paced, intel had said that Roach was to be executed in the morning. Sheppard had told them that it was too risky to get him out.

"Screw orders, we're gonna go get him." MacTavish had said once Sheppard left. Ghost raised an eye brow.

"What?"

"We should have gone for him a long time ago. Gather volunteers, this is a black op."

"Yes sir!"

In the end, Meat, Royce, Toad and Archer volunteered to go. They also managed to coerce two medics into going as well, Ghost did at any rate, holding them at gun point. It took an hour for everyone to get ready to leave, hence the reason Ghost was pacing.

"Hold on Roach, we're on our way."

Gary had been taken back to his cell to await his execution, Andre had decided to get some last minute 'fun', only Gary wasn't having it. He fought back and managed to score some good hits on the other man. He broke his nose and Andre had to leave the room to have it fixed. Gary knew he'd come back with the two large men to hold him down while he beat him again, but he didn't actually care. He'd proven his point.

The sky was clear tonight and he could see the stars through the small window. He smiled and shut his eyes. He was resigned to the fact that he would die but didn't regret it. He could hear yelling outside the door. Andre's superior was really giving him hell, probably over the broken nose.

"You got yourself into the mess you are in now, Andre." He was saying. "What were you thinking? He may be weak but he's still a soldier idiot." Gary grinned.

"But he broke my nose!" Andre whined.

"So break his leg, then let him alone. I don't want to have to clean up a blood bath if you aren't careful. I'd hate to have to lose a man because he was foolish."

Gary heard footsteps and his smile vanished. The door opened with a bang to reveal a rather put out Andre. He had a sledge hammer in his hands and a malicious smile on his face. Gary schooled his face to remain neutral. He knew that look. Once Andre started he wasn't doing to stop. Gary scooted away from the deranged man.

"Finally! I can see the fear in your eyes. I don't care what my orders are, I'm going to break every bone in your body."

Gary's eyes widened in horror as the sledge hammer came down. His senses returned and he managed to scoot out of the way, but not completely. He heard crunch as shrieked. Andre cackled and swung again. Gary screamed again when it hit the same leg. Gary tried to crawl away, and Andre grinned manaically.

Ghost and MacTavish reached the small building first, and also heard the screams first. Ghost kicked the door in and shot anyone who dared to move. The screams stopped. MacTavish came in behind him.

"Damn." He said. Toad and Royce were circling the building for an alternate route inside, finding none, they headed for the front.

"Captain, there's no way in through the back, heading for the front now."

Ghost had gone upstair, shooting everyone and checking the rooms.

"Top floor clear!" He said as he decended. There was one more door. He opened the door. There were stairs that ked to a lower level. He raced down, MacTavish on his heels. He could hear ragged breathing, and crazed laughter. "Don't move!" Ghost growled. It was obvious that Roach was the person on the floor. The man went to swing the blood covered sledgehammer once more and a shot rang out.

Once the deranged terrorist fell away with a cry Ghost rushed to Roach. One look at him told Ghost that they could very well lose him.

"Hold on Roach, we're here. It'll be all right." Gary didn't reply, his eyes shut and face swollen. He seemed to be struggling to breathe. "I've got you. I need a medic!"

**AN: If you're wondering why Roach's face is swollen it's because I read that severe trauma can cause a person's face to swell. There's also some a real life story here where a soldier was beaten to death by another cause he was gay. It stuck in my mind when I was writing this part because he was having trouble breathing before he died. I also had to do a lot of research into methods of torture before I wrote the previous chapters. A lot of torture was very cruel and I personally don't condone it. Thanks for reading! Will update as soon as I can, but it might be a while. Review please! **


	5. Rescue Pt 2

Five

Ghost examined Gary. He looked terrible. He gently passed a hand over his face. Gary let out a garbled whimper but remained motionless.

"Shit." MacTavish said from the door. "Medic!" He went and knelt beside Gary, opposite Ghost. "Roach?"

"He's sustained an injury to his head. I think he has a few broken ribs, and his left leg is badly broken. He isn't responding to anything that I've tried. We can't move him without help, not without making him worse."

The medic arrived finally. He began to examine Gary very throughly.

"Well?" MacTavish asked.

"Eight broken ribs, the rest of his ribs are severely bruised. His left leg is broken in two places. All of his older injuries are mostly healed, there will be some scarring. Theses here look fresh, but there is no bleeding. It may have been that they heated a knife and caturized the injuries as they caused them to minimize blood loss. He's been starved, judging by the fact that I can clearly see his rib, and most likely he's been denied water as well. The injuries from the sledgehammer are bad enough, but complied with the injuries from before, well, he's not in very good shape. Hold his head still."

Gary was put into a head and neck brace. Then the three men got him onto a stretcher. The other medic arrived to help carry it. They heard deranged cackling.

"He'll never survive, not after what I've done to him." Andre laughed. Ghost's eyes flashed and before MacTavish could stop him, he had stalked to where Andre was laying, hand on the gunshot wound.

"I'll join you in a few moments." Ghost said. MacTavish knew that tone. Ghost wasn't leaving until the man died screaming. Not that he blamed Ghost. He ushered the medics out of the room with the stretcher. If Roach were to wake up and see what Ghost was about to do…not pretty.

Some time later, Ghost came up the stairs, covered in blood. Archer looked possitively green, his sharp mind suppling what he hadn't seen. Toad was fussing over the water they were trying to give to Gary, it wasn't cool enough, then it was too cold, then it was too warm.

"Enough!" MacTavish said after Toad had made six trips from the sink to where they were waiting for evac.

"I don't want to send him into shock."

"I'll test the water before giving it to him. Just bring it."

Meat and Royce were standing guard at the door. The medics were still tending to Gary's wounds. MacTavish hadn't left Gary's side except to bat Toad upsdie the head for delaying and changing the temperature of the water, again. "Don't let the kid see you like that Ghost, you'll frighten him.

With a glance in Gary's direction, Ghost left to clean up. Toad had finally given the water to MacTavish and returned to the sink where Ghost was trying to clean up.

"Here, this might help." Came a quiet voice. Ghost glanced at Toad through the cornor of his eye. Toad was holding a wash cloth.

"How is Roach?"

"The medics have stablizied him, so he'll survive. But he's going to need better medical care than what he's getting. His broken bones have to be casted and he's gonna be bedridden for a while. He's still out though. One of the medics thinks that he might have a fracture in his skull but they can't be sure."

Ghost frowned. Toad chattered for a while, something he did when he was nervous. Had the situation been somewhat different Ghost would have laughed. He seemed to be nervous because of what Ghost had done.

"Toad, shut up."

Toad fell quiet. By now, Ghost had cleaned up the blood covering his body, thank heavens for water resistant clothing. He then approached the stretcher. It was laid on the table. He gently took hold of Gary's hand. The gesture wasn't lost on MacTavish, who was keeping a watchful eye on the medics.

"He's not in any pain right now, we should be grateful for that. He'll wake when his body allows."

"ETA on evac?"

"Five minutes. I told them that we had a badly wounded team member, so they know that he can't be jostled."

Ghost refused to leave Gary's side. Five minutes later, he was still sitting with Gary. He shook his head, he could only imagine what Gary would have said if he'd been awake. Probably would have teased Ghost for being so sentimental. It was another few hours before they got to base, where Sheppard was waiting. He looked livid.

"You all disobeyed direct orders!" Ghost bit his tongue and focused on Gary to keep his temper in check.

MacTavish stepped in.

"We weren't about to leave our man behind to die. These are good men. If anyone is to take the heat, it's me." Ghost was surprised. MacTavish wasn't the type to defy his superiors, ever. Sheppard made a sound of annoyance and left. Somehow they'd managed to escape getting arrested for kidnapping. One of the medics blinked and waited till Sheppard was out of earshot before chuckling.

"I don't think I've ever seen General Sheppard at a loss for words before. Let's get your friend to the hospital."

Sometime later, Ghost waited in the main area for the doctors to finish with Gary.

"Calm yourself Ghost. He needs us calm. Panicking isn't going to help." MacTavish soothed. Ghost stopped pacing and sat. Most of the 141 had gathered to see if Gary was alright. After a few hours of waiting, they filed out, promising to return to check up on him, only a few actually stayed. It was four hours after he'd been admitted that the doctors finally came out. Ghost was on his feet.

"How is he?"

The doctor sighed.

"He's sustained a small hairline fracture in his skull, he's still unconscious so we can't tell if there was damage to his brain. His leg has been set, that will recover in time. But over all he was very lucky. He'll be all right. I have very high hopes that he'll make a full recovery. If you want, you can see him now."

MacTavished allowed Ghost to enter the room alone while he stayed behind to talk to the doctors. He knew Ghost needed to confirm with his own eyes that Gary would be all right. When he entered the room, he found Ghost in a chair beside Gary, but that wasn't all. Ghost was holding Gary's hand and was shaking with the force of his sobs, quietly pleading the unconscious man to wake up and to forgive him for leaving him behind.

To say that MacTavish was stunned was an understatement. To his even greater surprise was when Gary's eyes opened and he heard him rasp quietly.

"Ghost?" Ghost's head flew up and he stared at Gary.

"You're awake!"

"Please, not so loud, my head hurts."

"Sorry."

Gary looked exhausted and he was. He glanced from Ghost to MacTavish. Then smiled, it was weak.

"You both would have been so proud of me. I was brave. I didn't tell them anthing, though it hurt not tell them anything. Don't be so sad Ghost, I'm not mad at you."

"Roach, I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner. I promise from now on, it will never happen again." Ghost swore. Gary's smile faded.

"I was so scared, Ghost. When he attacked me with the sledge hammer. There was something in his eyes that told me once he started he wouldn't stop."

Ghost gently squeezed Gary's hand.

"He'll never hurt you ever again, I promise. You look tired, get some rest."

"I have a head injury, I shouldn't…"Gary mumbled as he fell asleep once more. Ghost was glad to see that Gary's captivity hadn't destroyed his child like innocence, it was that innocence that made him particularly loved by the others. It was that innocence that allowed Gary to be as forgiving as he was. The one trait that Ghost wanted to protect at any cost. He smiled at the sleeping man.

"Get some sleep, little brother. I'll watch over you."

MacTavish left with a relieved smile, he knew Gary was well looked after. Ghost would likely strangle anyone who dared to harm a hair on the kid's head. He announced to everyone that Gary was resting and would make a full recovery, finally some good news to report to his men, his brothers.

The End

**AN: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Maybe I'll do a sequel.**


End file.
